


Binding Scars

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Binding Scars

Running from burning buildings you turned to see the body of a large Dragon you turned and ran as fast as you can, hiding down by the water you looked at your reflection, the face of a small child looking back at you with teary (y/e/c) eyes, shutting your eyes all you could see was the flames, throwing your hands over your ears to hush the screams you felt a hand on your shoulder opening them you saw a pair of pale blue eyes that turned red with flames as the skin burned away, screaming you jumped out of the bed you were in, sweat pouring from your forehead trying to regain your breathing you moved to the mirror and saw your adult body.

….

Mirkwood had been your home since the dragon attacked your village and burnt everything to the ground, you were only a child when the serpent came, you were saved that night by an elf who had promised to try and find your parents, but when you woke up the elf was gone and you were in the care of elf healers but that was years ago you tried and tried to remember your mother and father but their faces never came to you, only the nightmare on the anniversary of the attack, it had left you with a mental scar and a terrible fear of fire.

“(Y/n)?” Still looking in the mirror you turned your eyes to the reflection of the figure by the door, seeing a bare chest with long silvery blonde hair, you know it was the elvenking Thranduil watching him walk forward the light in the room lit him, his face was twisted in sorrow and worry, turning from the mirror you ran to him as your tears flowed again.

….

Hearing your screams Thranduil ran out of his chamber and made his way to yours, knowing what day it was he always made sure not to sleep, he was there that day the dragon came to your village he was tasked to kill it but by the time him and the army got there it was too late, everyone was dead or dying, the flames were too much and too hot, firing the black arrows got the dragons attention trying to draw it away Thranduil heading to the lake where he found a small child crying, trying to hush her the dragon attacked them pushing the child to the side and out of the flames Thranduil felt the fire on his skin just as the army arrows found its mark and killed the beast, watching the dragon fall he turned to see the child’s eyes closed as his closed too.

….

Watching you run to him he held his arms out and wrapped them around you, lifting you up he carried you back to the bed where he sat down with you on his lap, letting you cry it out after a while when he felt your shoulders relax he finally spoke “was it the same nightmare?” feeling you nod you raised your head as the guard entered your room “bring us some hot tea” Thranduil ordered looking back at you he softly smiled “everything can be sorted by a cup of tea” “that’s my saying” you chocked out. 

Carrying the tray the guard placed it on the table bowed and left the room handing you a cup Thranduil took his own “if you’re ready to talk about it, I’m ready to listen” taking a sip of your tea you replied “you listen every year, you don’t have to listen again” “(y/n), every year you remember something different, I will listen no matter how many times I have heard it before” taking in a deep breath you started to tell your nightmare to him.

….

“Then a pair of pale blue eyes was there, but the skin on the left side melted away, and that’s when I woke up, I have tried for years to find my saver but I have never found them” “(y/n)” getting of the kings lap you started to pace back and forth “I know its stupid, its been years and they probably don’t remember a silly little child, but I owe them my life Thranduil, that has to mean something” standing up Thranduil placed his hands on your shoulders and looked deep into your eyes “it means everything to me to see the woman, you have turned out to be” “what are you saying?” You asked stepping back, grabbing your hands Thranduil pulled you to the bed and sat down with you “(y/n), I have something to show you” nodding your head you waited for whatever the king wanted to show you. 

Taking a deep breath Thranduil closed his eyes and dropped his mask showing you the scar on his left side, feeling the cold air on it he opened his eyes again and saw your wide eyes and shocked face “you? It was you?” he heard you whisper “yes, I saved you (y/n)” turning his head away he felt your hand on his chin turning his head to face you again, lifting his mask again “don’t” you said making him stop “this is the true you?” you asked he nodded “why do you hide it?” you asked like a child “it is my weakness, I look like a monster” “Thranduil, you’re not a monster! You saved a human child, you let her live in your kingdom, and you help her every year, that is not a weakness, that is strength” you replied smiling up at the king “you’re not scared?” Thranduil asked “why would I be scared? It is still you Thranduil, I think its badass!” You said getting a laugh from the king.

….

Watching your eyes slowly close Thranduil stood “I’ll leave you to go back to sleep” turning he lifted his mask again and walked towards the door “please stay” you whispered turning back the king watch you pat the side of the bed as you moved over, “just until I’m asleep” you pleaded, walking back over to you Thranduil laid down on the bed as you snuggled closer to him “you never have to hide, your true self from me” you sleepily said “I know” the king muttered running his hand down your hair feeling your body relaxing against his touch, “goodnight darling” he muttered as his own eyelids grew heavy pulling you closer he shut his own eyes, feeling completely safe for once in his life as well.


End file.
